


Five Times They Wasted Good Honey. One Time They Didn't.

by bestvest



Series: Food，Sex and Human Nature [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Kinda Kinky, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-War, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: Being in love was weird. Kakashi was overwhelmed.Oh, the poor boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【卡鸣】五个使用蜂蜜的错误方式，和一次正确示范](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373093) by [bestvest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest). 



> This begins as an experiment. I kinda minor in English and does some translation works. (mostly gay shit ; ). And when I write things in Chinese (my native language) I couldn’t help but adopt a lot of English grammar and expressions. And I’m kinda curious how well google translate could understand me. So I google translate my own work and beta it. It turns out not that bad. I’m glad and sad because this is so easy and I will be out of job very soon.  
> Welcome to point out any mistake. Just go gently with me. )

Kakashi was in love.

Being in love was weird, and Kakashi was not used to it. It was like your own brain had been dug out, replaced with a new one, but all the nerves were connected to the wrong organs. The world suddenly opened wide, and every corner of it was brand new. Kakashi felt like he had lived a blind man for the last thirty-or-so years. Not to say that the notion itself was ridiculous. You would think a man that carried and read porn publicly would not blush on a thing. People expected him to be well informed on what being in love is.

But Kakashi had never knew this; That love was a crack in his world. He looked out of the it and finally saw the whole universe, but could only find his place when he was kissing Naruto. He didn't know that love could install a radar on him, so that he could accurately locate Naruto in the crowded hall of Hokage Building. He didn’t know that love is the everlasting four o'clock in the afternoon : _If you come at four o'clock in the afternoon, then at three o'clock I shall begin to be happy._ And when Naruto was not there, it was like his heart was trying to break free of his body, trying to soar into the universe that his disorganized brain newly discovered. It made him confused and dizzy.

In short, being in love was a very eccentric state. Kakashi felt distressed and somewhat out of control. His precise, distant and mature shinobi attitude towards life over the past thirty years was overthrown overnight. He became an overwhelmed little boy again.

Well, maybe not a _little boy_. To be precise, he was a young man who was in love, lusting, and overwhelmed.

The _lusting_ part was important. Hadn’t it been mentioned before?

Another widely circulated presumption that had been proved wrong: Naruto was actually a _sensual_ being. Not _sexy_ , because anyone with eyes could see that Naruto was sexy. Shinobi’s  sexual ability had already been an urban legends among civilians, and those that had such high exposure rates received even more attentions. After entering what seemed like a second round of puberty, Naruto had become taller, his lean muscles gracing him with a more mature sense of handsomeness. He cut his hair, and those golden skin became darker in color with each mission completed. In a word, after the young teen turned _a young man_ , Uzumaki Naruto only become more _dazzling_. And it went without saying that Kakashi was not the only one who had noticed these changes. Those looks he got on the streets. The blushes on the cheeks of those girls (and some boys) that were talking to him. As if the constant flow wedding proposals from nobilities (and a few Daimio) among Five Nations were not enough to go by.

The only thing that was gratifying for Kakashi, was that not many people know about Naruto’s _sensuality_. And he intended to keep it that way.

Where were we? Oh, yes, Naruto was a sensual being during sex.

Kakashi should not be surprised. Naruto was, after all, a sensory animal by nature. He practiced his sole principle on people, things and life mission all the same; do it yourself, and never give up. If you look closely at Naruto's manners, you would realize that he was always touching. An encouraging pat on the back during missions. Throwing an arm around someone’s shoulder when going to ramen. The touch on his kunai when sparring. His shared his Chakra with touches during battles, for heaven’s sake. Uzumaki Naruto understood the world on his fingertips. It was not all that surprising, that during activity that was primarily about touching and feeling, Naruto turned out to be a genius at it.

But Kakashi was still overwhelmed. _Lusting_ and overwhelmed.

Not that he was complaining. No. Especially when he was busy putting his tongue into Naruto’s mouth. The taller version of Naruto was only a little shorter than him. So when he bows his head, it was just the right angle to kiss. Naruto carelessly wrapped himself half in Kakashi’s Hokage cloak, body pressed on him all warmth and tender. His fingers lingered on Kakashi's back while kissing.

The storage room of the Hokage Building was small and dark, surrounding them with a damp, clinical smell. Kakashi leaned back to the door and held Naruto's weight in his arms, cocking his head to kiss his throat and collarbone. Naruto tasted like salt and dirt, and Kakashi put his nose against his pulse to identify the smell on his body. Naruto's chest trembled in laughter. He moved, his left knee finding the space between Kakashi's legs. His strong thighs pressed against him, rubbing his crotch. Kakashi felt his cock eagerly seeking attention. Naruto smelt like sunshine and wetness. Kakashi did not even want to begin to understand how he combined the two.

"Sensei," Naruto landed his jaw on his shoulder, rubbing his neck with his cheeks like a cat seeking attetion. Kakashi knew he shouldn’t be deceived by his mock innocence. But when Naruto’s fingers untied his pants, he still hissed in burning desire. Naruto's touch was heaven and hell all at once. He was bold, curious and disregarded all rules, filling Kakashi’s senses with nothing but warm skin and the desire to release. When Naruto slide to the ground with grace, Kakashi could only pretend to be sober. He put his fingers in Naruto’s hair, and let Naruto kiss his cock with good measure. Oh, sweet heaven, his sensual, wicked tongue. Don't let anyone say that Naruto was not a good student. When Kakashi first put Naruto's erection in his mouth, he should have known one day his student would surpass him in anyway.

Naruto sucked at his tip, spreading saliva and his pre-come on Kakashi’s cock with one hand. He did this little trick with his tongue, making him feel all nice and wrapped and then swirled and sucked. Making Kakashi so hard that it hurt. He played with Naruto's hair and tried to put out a façade of patience. But his touch must have revealed something, because Naruto looked up with those blue, blue eyes. The color of those golden eyelashes seemed to be deeper with tears. Kakashi’s heart trembled.

"I want to try something," he said. Kakashi could only answer "OK" He also wanted to answer "good", "please", "hurry" and perhaps "love you". Perhaps he had already said those things. He was overwhelmed and lusting. Naruto kneeling in front of him made him feel like a god in chain. So even if he didn't know what he had said or not, he was justified.

That was the first mistake.

The second mistake was, when he felt something cold on his erection, he moaned. Naruto's sticky fingers wrapped around him. His tongue held the tip of his cock and slide all the way down to the root, until his nose touched Kakashi's hair. Kakashi whimpered, holding on to Naruto's hair and recognized the smell of honey in the air. Before he could ask anything, Naruto sucked at his sack. If not for Naruto's fingers clamped around him, he would have come right them.

"Curtesy from Shino." Naruto explained, voice blurred with Kakashi’s cock pressed against his lips and tongue. Kakashi vaguely recalled that when he kissed Naruto in the hallway and pushed him into the nearest storage room, he was indeed holding a small jar in his hand. Now the half-opened jar was innocently lying at Naruto's feet. Kakashi did even know how Naruto managed to put it down.

Kakashi watched his erection disappeared into Naruto's lips. His tongue swirled away the honey, leaving only the stains of his saliva. Kakashi only had the heart to symbolically complained about cleaning everything afterwards - they were shinobi, after all, and there were many creative uses for Water Style Jutsu.

Naruto dugs his fingers into the honey jar again. Kakashi was fascinated by his skin wrapped in golden liquid. Naruto raised his hand to his mouth, pushing his tongue out to get the dripping honey into his mouth, and then went to swallow Kakashi’s cock in the same way. Gasping, Kakashi followed Naruto's lips. The honey was warm in Naruto’s mouth, wrapping him thickly. He held Naruto's head and carefully move in and out of his mouth, letting Naruto spread the remaining honey on his cock.

"Sweet?" he whispered, sounding more desperate than he had thought. Naruto's throat trembled softly, and he took a breath. Kakashi observed the way his jaw and the muscles on his neck moved, realizing his next move. So when Naruto’s tongue spread out flat and let Kakashi slipped smoothly into his throat, Kakashi was not completely off-balanced. He somehow manage to control his pelvis, allowing Naruto to guide his cock down his throat. Naruto's lips were red and swollen, saliva and honey flow out along the corner of his mouth. He sucked and swallow, gulping the mess that was Kakashi's pre-come, saliva and honey down in his throat.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto’s hair almost hysterically, realizing that he couldn’t hold on for long. Judging from Naruto’s tightened throat and moaning encouragement, he knew that too. He reached out to hold Naruto’s chin, keeping his tip still in those lips. Dirty and sensual as hell, Naruto’s chin was covered with honey. Kakashi used his other hand to wipe away a lock of short hair sticking to his forehead. Naruto looked up at him. Those blue eyes in a dark room made him almost some kind of strange, alien creature. Some kind of tempting, sensual creature that dazzled and aroused him.

Kakashi pulled himself up from the door and fucked Naruto’s mouth like there was no tomorrow. Naruto choked a little. He closed his eyes, tears escaping the corner of his eyes. His cheeks blushed with Kakashi inside. Kakashi pushed into Naruto’s lips until his hair touched his nose. Suddenly he smelt something new in the sweet, moist air. A fresh, salty taste different from the smell of his own lust. Kakashi realized Naruto was touching himself. With one hand pressed to Kakashi's thigh, and the other disappeared into his trousers. He masturbated hanging on Kakashi's cock and fingers. Possessiveness and desire to release poured into his blood all at once, attacking every inch of his nerves until his toes burnt.

"Yes," he prayed, "Yes, Naruto. Good boy. That's it." Naruto's throat collapsed, for Kakashi’s praise or his undisguised desire. Kakashi thrusted into his body. Naruto’s lips closed at the bottom of his cock. Kakashi pouring his come down his throat.

Kakashi was shaking. But hen Naruto's hand on his thigh and pressed him back to the door. He wanted to slipped out from Naruto’s mouth, but his lips followed him. He gently  sucking out his remaining release until he had nothing to give. Naruto touched himself with Kakashi in his mouth, panting and swallowing until Kakashi was slaughtered with sensitivity. Naruto mewled softly, his muscles tightened and then went laxed. Kakashi touched his shoulder, hesitating on pushing him away or pulling him closer.

Naruto finally released Kakashi, come and saliva shining on his lips. Those damn honey were everywhere on his neck. Kakashi pulled him up and used his tongue to clean his chin. The taste of honey was sweet, and Naruto's skin was soft. When he turned to kiss Naruto, he could taste himself and honey in his mouth.

He decided that Shino deserved a raise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lactation kink  
> you've been warned

A great man once said: All happiness was alike; each tragedy was tragic in its own way.

Those who were in love would tell you that it was bullshit.

A man that fell in love for the first time would tell you that he never knew there were so many _kinds_ of happiness, and the cause of them were ridiculously trivial most of the time. Like the way Naruto’s nose wrinkled when he saw documents piling up on his desk, or that confused little face when Kakashi and Shikamaru came to the same conclusion at the same time. Or Naruto called him "Kakashi sensei" or just "Kakashi". The way Naruto kissed him. The way he kissed Naruto. Naruto falling asleep on the sofa in his office when they stayed out late.

There must be a limit on how much happiness one could hold. Or you would turn out like Kakashi, with too much happiness flooding into his system all at once, smoothing his tragedy and bitterness that had accumulated over the years, leaving him defenseless. Every happiness was strange, taking today's Kakashi farther away from the Kakashi from yesterday. If the 16-year-old Kakashi and the 36-year-old Kakashi had stare-down to each other, they would probably be two strangers that mutually despised one another.

The 36-year-old Kakashi was sympathetic towards the 16-year-old Kakashi. He could still vaguely recall his depressed and dull adolescence, whereas most of his routine was occupied by missions and training. Not that he did not develop those _urges_. It was only that, compared to survival and his shinobi duties, those were just another _obstacle_ to be overcame.

Kakashi did not miss those days.

Kakashi suspected his 16-year-old self would not like him either. Not that being _Hokage_ was not a venerated achievement. But how would his younger self receive the fact that Kakashi had sex in the Hokage office was another matter. Even being the No.1 perverted shinobi in Konoha, he knew where to draw a line when it was needed.

You all know Uzumaki Naruto, always crossing every line he saw.

Well, it was not _all_ Naruto’s fault. Just that Kakashi was too ready to be distracted by Naruto. Shikamaru was at I.T.. Kakashi dismissed his ANBU guards so that he could steal a kiss from Naruto during lunch break. A kiss turned into a few, and a few kisses turned into his tongue stuffing Naruto’s mouth. Before he knew, Naruto was climbing onto his lap, his erection pressing at him. Naruto rested his head on his shoulder, face buried in his neck, his hot breath heating Kakashi’s ear.

While Kakashi was hesitating, Naruto had already taken off his coat. Kakashi stroked the muscles on his back and chest through the shinobi standard fish-net shirt. When his fingers pressed against his nipple, Naruto tensed. Blush spread from his neck to the tan chest, the color dulled by the see-through material.

Kakashi held Naruto's thigh and lifted him from his lap. Naruto immediately wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi held Naruto in one hand and swept his mug and documents on his desk to one side, then placed Naruto on it. He pressed the Naruto's chest with his palm and rolled up his shirt, deliberately let the cloth rub his nipple. The two pink fruits stood up in the cool air. Placing himself between Naruto's legs, Kakashi leaned down and sucked.

Naruto's chest was just so sensitive. Kakashi only fiddled with his left nipple with his tongue and teeth, and Naruto turned a moaning mess. His fingers entangled Kakashi's hair, crotch pressed high to Kakashi's body to seek friction. Kakashi put his own weight on him, sucking Naruto's nipple into his mouth like a baby. Naruto wrapped his arm around Kakashi’s head and removed his hitaiate, resting Kakashi's forehead on his chest. Kakashi teared his lips from Naruto. His left nipple was covered in saliva, red and swollen when Kakashi blew air on it. Kakashi pressed it with his thumb and left the mark of his nail on the skin. Naruto twisted under him, his erection hot against his thigh. Kakashi straightened and reached for Naruto’s trousers. Naruto arched, his elbow banging on the desk. A file was knocked to the floor, and a somewhat-familiar-looking jar was knocked over. Golden liquid leaked on the desk, some of it painting one side of Naruto’s body. Naruto yelped, and quickly adjusted the honey jar. But the damage had already been done.

"Naruto," Kakashi said calmly. "Why do I have your honey on my desk."

"Heh?" Naruto's face and chest was still in the shade of rad, and the confused expression made him looked even cuter. He was so open and easy to read. Kakashi could almost hear how the gears in his head was turning.

"That’s not mine," He explained, "Shino bought this for both me and Shikamaru. Shikamaru wanted you to add some in your tea this morning, remember? He said it’s good nutrition. Did you zone out again?”

"I’m not that old." Kakashi sighed.

"I think Shikamaru was messing with you and left it for you just to prove a point." Naruto propped up and made a face to all the honey on his body. He kept the edge of his shirt with his teeth, avoiding the honey. "We have to clean up quick. Shikamaru will be back soon. Where did you put the paper towel?"

How did Naruto suddenly transform from that sensual being on his desk to the sensible Hokage assistant, Kakashi had no idea. He was jealous.

 

So he ignored him and held Naruto's thighs with his hands, leaning over to lick the side of his ribs. The taste of honey assaulted him with the softness of Naruto's skin. Naruto complained in surprise, reaching his hair and trying to push him away. Kakashi avoided his touch and slipped his lips to his right nipple. Naruto's body trembled and softened. Kakashi scraped his nipple with his teeth. Leaving Naruto whimpered through his teeth, Kakashi reached for the honey on the desk.

He got up again, Naruto twisted under him in want. He lifted the edge of the fish net shirt to Naruto’ face, until Naruto held it with his teeth again, leaving his naked chest exposed to Kakashi. Kakashi hummed in satisfaction. Naruto's golden skin made his mouth watered, but Kakashi was a patient hunter. He wiped the honey with his fingers, planting it on Naruto's chest until there was no honey left on his desk.

"Be a good boy," he scolded, petting Naruto's moving thighs. "Don't move."

Then he began to devour honey on Naruto's nipples. This sentence itself left Kakashi drugged. Honey flowed down the arc of Naruto's body, and Kakashi ran his tongue all the way from the side of his chest to the middle. Naruto's warm muscles and plumped skin pressed on his tongue, all ripe and sweet. Kakashi drawn himself in a darker calling, letting his brain imagine that those sweet juice was _produced_ by Naruto's body. He would fuck Naruto so good and thorough that his body _mature_ for Kakashi. His holes leaking, nipples bursting sweet milk, and Kakashi would be the only one who can put lips on him and _suck_. He would _own_ Naruto. And Naruto's body only functioned for _him_.

In a state of deliriousness, Kakashi kissed Naruto's nipple while untying their trousers. No fabric was destroyed in the prosses, which was pure miracle. When their erections were pressed together, they both hissed. Kakashi wrapped them together in his palm, his nose against Naruto's collarbone, and encouraged Naruto to shift his hip. His palm was too dry, with honey sticking on it, but Naruto obviously didn’t mind. His cock was red and swollen, pre-come enough wet them both. Kakashi stroked fast and hard, mercilessly pushing them to orgasm. He once again bitten Naruto’s right nipple. Naruto's cry was muffled by the cloth in his mouth. His back arched, coming together with Kakashi on his lower abdomen.

Kakashi took the cloth from his mouth and kissed those dry lips. Naruto's chest shook with laughter. Kakashi didn't know what was so funny. He didn’t care. The happiness he was feeling now was enough for him to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

It was not always about sex.

At worst it was only about 80% of it.

It was not that Kakashi didn’t enjoy other things he did with Naruto. Just that most “other things” they did together eventually lead to sex. It may be that most of the things they did together nowadays happened in the Hokage Building, and – let's face it – sex was much more interesting than everything else happened in that building. If they were on a date, well, it made even more sense. Since Kakashi was allowed to put his hand on the inside of Naruto’s knee in darkened movie theaters, or kissed him at empty alleys, or took him home for dinner and asked him to stay the night.

It was exhausting because there wasn’t a time Kakashi did not _want_ Naruto, most of the time it was just _inconvenient_ to want him. Kakashi didn’t know if this was normal. If it was, then he understood why common people usually had their first love before twenty. It was not just a matter of hormones. It was a matter of _stamina_.

Not saying that Kakashi was old. Far from it. Just that when your lover was a 13-year-younger Jinchiuuriki, difference began to show.

But that was not the point. As said before, things were not always about sex. Sex was the simplest factor in a relationship. Nothing more than obeying your nature, practicing made perfect, and some occasional creativity. Other things were more complicated. Companionship. Understanding. Support. _Love._

The first few things Kakashi could tackle. They were not that different from his duties as Sensei. But even with his ignorance in love, he knew it was not the same to love Naruto as Sensei and to love him as a lover .

A simple example. When he loved Naruto as Sensei, Kakashi did not feel lonely in his absence. Or, to be more precise, before he loving Naruto as a lover, he was too used to being alone and the emptiness in his chest. But now, after Naruto had dug his brain out for a new one and messed up the nerves, the emptiness arised in missing Naruto was almost intolerable. Even worse, as the Hokage, _he_ was the one who had to ask Naruto to leave him.

In the second week of Naruto’s escort mission to the Daimio of Country of Fire, Kakashi appeared at his office with Pakkun in his arms. The Nikken, drowsy as ever, seemed to have no plans to help, fulfilling the role of the dog-shape stuffed animal with due diligence.

Shikamaru decided not to comment.

He cleared Kakashi's afternoon schedule and brought Gai to his office.

The endless deskwork as Hokage did have a toll on his skills as shinobi. He and Gai trained for the whole afternoon at the Third Training Ground. Gai helped Kakashi to remain sharp, while Kakashi helped him adapt to fighting with one leg. They were both no longer what they once were, and when the dusk falls on the training ground, they both felt more tired than expected.

Oh, the evanescent youth.

"Kakashi! My life-time rival! It seems that becoming Hokage does not smother your youthful heart. I must admit that this is still a draw!”

Kakashi dismissed his conclusion with a wave of his hand, sitting on a wooden stake next to the training ground and pretending to read Icha Icha Paradise. This was a situation he was familiar with. He knew how to deal with it. Pakkun, who had been hiding during their training, leaped on Kakashi’s lap and let him pet his belly. Kakashi observed Gai at the corner of his eye, who was jumping towards his wheelchair cheerfully. He sat down and approached Kakashi on wheel.

"Although I think you were a little absent-minded, but I don't blame you. Young love is always so overwhelming. Such is the charm of love!"

Kakashi almost dropped Pakkun to the ground.

Out of all people, the first person who talked to him about his relationship with Naruto was _Gai_. Kakashi assumed that Shikamaru knew things, though he never commented. He had envisioned the scenes of everyone else that would like a talk with him: Sakura, Iruka, Tsunade Sama, Jiraiya Sama and Minato Sensei’s haunting spirits, Tenzo, Sai. Even Sasuke may popped back from outer space and glared at him.

They had not publicly _announced_ their relationship, so to speak. Kakashi wanted more time for themselves, allowing them to become more familiar with each other without interference.

No, that was an excuse. Kakashi just wanted Naruto _for himself_. He knew it was not logical. But his messed up mindset insisted that his relationship with Naruto was a secret to be _hoarded_. If they let others know, they would have to share _this_ with them. It made Kakashi growled.

Pakkun said it was territorial behavior.

"You are upset, my friend." Gai patted Kakashi's shoulder comfortably, all understanding and sympathetic, as if he had countless experiences in this matter. "The pain of love is always sweet. Just remember; honesty and communication are keys to healthy relationships."

"...Did you just quote Icha Icha Strategy to me?"

Gai blinked, and gave him a thumbs up in the setting sun. The smile on his face showed exactly eight teeth.

Kakashi realized this was Gai blessing to him. His blessing to _them_ .

He shivered.

"There is one more thing." Gai face still had the expression of burning youth. "I know that the passion of love makes people forget others, but Shikamaru should not become your victim. He told me the honey Shino brought him is rare. You really should be more careful next time."

It took Kakashi three seconds to understand what Gai was saying. Another three to realize this meant that Shikamaru had said thing to Gai, which meant that Shikamaru told Gai Kakashi had sex in his office, which meant Shikamaru knew he and Naruto use honey to have sex in his office. Shikamaru’s honey.

Gai knew he and Naruto use honey to have sex in his office.

And Kakashi knew Gai knew. And later he would remember what Gai knew when he saw honey or had sex.

The best strategist of Konoha was really terrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

A week and a half later, Naruto had finally returned to Konoha with the Daimio of the Nation of Fire.

The political stake of this mission was higher than any actual danger. The only reason why Naruto was appointed was because of Daimoi’s request. That being said, Daimoi of the Fire was actually not very keen on visiting Konoha. He attended important ceremonies and decision-making meetings, mostly as a polite gesture. His policy regarding Konoha had always been passive and disinterested. It was only after became Hokage that Kakashi understand he made a smart choice.

In comparison, the Daimoi’s daughter was way too interested in Konoha. Or to be exact, she was way too interested in a shinobi of Konoha.

Although Kakashi personally declined her proposal of marriage towards Naruto, Princess Mako apparently did not intend to give up. She was always so kind and sweet with Naruto. When Naruto talked to her, she always had a nice blush on her cheek. She flicked her hair, showed her wrist, and touched the back of his hand or upper armsat the right moment. Kakashi saw through every one of her little trick. Yet Naruto, the poor boy, just couldn’t seem to get a hint from normal people.

Kakashi reluctantly admitted that Gai was right. When dealing with Naruto, honesty and communication were the best policy.

It was not Princess Mako’s affection to Naruto that annoyed Kakashi. After all, let’s be honest, those who hold affection to Naruto in Konoha alone could fill half of the Hogake Building. Naruto was kind, young, good-looking, powerful. If someone was able to _dislike_ him, Kakashi might ask them to have their brain examined. No, what upset Kakashi was _Naruto’s_ friendly and even _considerate_ attitude towards Princess Mako.

They had obviously established a certain kind of friendship during the two-week journey to Konoha. Naruto took the Princess to Ichiraku, visiting the market of Konoha, accompanying her to climb on the Mount of Hokage. Their conversations were easy and intimate. When the Daimio was present, deliberately displaying a majestic look, the two would look at each other and share a smirk. Apparently it was a private joke.

That smirk made Kakashi so jealous that his stomach ached.

What made him even ached more was that there was nothing he could do because people _didn’t know_. They didn't know that Naruto was Kakashi's light and one. And Kakashi could know how Naruto's skin flushed during moment of lust, the sweetness of his lips and the heat of his cock. They didn’t know that Kakashi’s love for Naruto was not a Sensei’s love, but a love of passion, possession and desire. Whenever the Princess and Naruto was together, there was always someone who looked at them with that _look_ , as if the wedding bells were chiming in their head.

No one had ever give _them_ such a look. Kakashi wanted people to give them such a look, so that they knew Naruto belonged with _him_ .

Pakkun was right. He was territorial.

What made Kakashi even more anxious was that Naruto had been back for a week, but he had not _touched_ Kakashi. They still kissed and hugged between works, but that was it. Because they had to take care of the Daimio, they didn't have time to date. And because the Princess occupied the rest of Naruto's time, Kakashi didn't even have a chance to share working lunch with him.

He knew he should not be jealous. He knew that Naruto would not leave him. Even if he did, he would tell Kakashi straight away. And Kakashi would let him go, even if it meant that Kakashi's heart would be tearted out of his body, he would let go. Nothing was more important than Naruto's happiness.

Of course, at the moment there was no need to upgrade things to that level. What did _Icha Icha Strategy_ say? _Honesty and communication_. Maybe Naruto was just a little bit too dense. He did not know the difference between kindness and affection. He didn’t know that the Princess once asked to marry him. Naruto thought he made a new friend. He was always attached to his friends.

So Kakashi made an effort. He pulled several strings, and half begged, half blackmailed Shikamaru. Eventually he was able to secure him and Naruto a free Friday night. No paperwork. No meetings. No business parties. All urgent missions would go to Shikamaru and Shizune first except for Uchiha Madara’s second revival.

They needed somewhere private, and Kakashi wanted to give Naruto a surprise. Friday was the anniversary of their three months together, which ordinary people like to celebrate, wasn’t it? Kakashi came prepared, he planned the route and recipes, and bought Naruto's favorite cheesecake. Under the strong recommendation of the owner of the bakery, he also bought a jar of honey. Because why not? Honey could be used in a variety of ways. It was their private joke.

Ok, so maybe Kakashi was still a little jealous. He was only human.

Kakashi sneaked into Naruto’s apartment at five in the afternoon. He sent Naruto out for a simple B-level mission not far from the village, so he could be back on the same day, while not having to stay in the village, avoiding the possibility of being caught up with the Princess again. He prepared dinner, placing seasoned samon and neatly sliced vegetables on the cooking counter, and wait for Naruto to come back as if waiting for the eternal four o'clock in the afternoon.

Naruto did not come back.

At 7 o'clock in the evening, Kakashi realized that Naruto might go to Ichiraku before returning home. He blamed his own negligence, jumping out from the window to the roof and ran for the direction of Ichiraku. But Naruto was not there, and Ichiraku said he did not see Naruto the whole day. He was also not in Barbecue Q, the izakaya or any restaurant he usually went. Kakashi began to worry.  Did his mission go wrong? He rushed into the Hokage Building, almost scaring the shinobi at the front desk to death. It took him a few minutes to learn from them that Naruto had already reported an hour ago. He met Princess Mako in the lobby. They left together.

Kakashi automatically navigated back to Naruto’s apartment, in anger or despair he did not know. When he pushed the window open, he saw Naruto standing in the dark kitchen. In his hand was the honey jar Kakashi bought from the bakery. He looked at Kakashi with confusion, a drunken blush on his cheek.

Naruto. _Drunk_. His pupils were big and dark. The redness on his skin was exactly the same as when he was in lust. There was a strange smell on his body, attacking Kakashi's sensitive nose. The smell of incense. The smell of _women_.

Kakashi took the honey from Naruto and threw it to the other side of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was obviously shocked, and alcohol slowed his reaction. This only made Kakashi more angry with jealousy and despair. Naruto was a shinobi. No matter how powerful, he should never lower his defense like this. What if someone else entered his apartment at this time?

Or was he actually waiting for someone else? It was Kakashi who broke into his apartment and assumed that he would be welcomed. Why was he holding the honey jar? Did he realize that Kakashi did all this for him? Or was there another person that his heart was looking forward to it?

"Kakashi Sensei -"

"No." Kakashi interrupted him, not sure if he was denying Naruto or denying himself. The honey jar that he shattered left a stain on the wall on the other side of the room, and the sweet smell in the air was sickening. Pulling his mask, Kakashi pulled Naruto to him, and took possession of his lips with fierceness that should only belong to a battle. The kiss was not about warmth and affection, but more like Kakashi tried to stuff his anger and despair and pleads into Naruto’s body with his tongue and teeth. Naruto choked, and his body melted in Kakashi’s arms. He tasted like alcohol. His skin smelled like incense.

Kakashi growled impatiently. He twisted Naruto’s body and pushed him to the counter. He locked Naruto's hands behind his back with one hand, so that the boy had to lean down and support himself on shoulders. Naruto protested in confusion and tried to unlock himself, but Kakashi was sober and more determined. He used his other hand to drag down Naruto's hitaiate and adjust the tie so that it blindfolded his eyes nice and proper. Naruto opened his mouth, wanting to say something, so Kakashi put his finger into his mouth.

Naruto's tongue made Kakashi felt loved again. He patiently sucked at Kakashi's fingertips, licking at every white scar and crack on his fingers. Kakashi couldn't help but lean to him, watching his fingers moved in and out between Naruto's pink lips. Kakashi was suddenly seized with a desire to touch his skin. It was when he opened the Naruto's jacket that he realized that he had let go of Naruto's hands. But Naruto did not seem to want to escape again. He lied himself on the counter, raising his arms when Kakashi took off his clothes. Naruto's strong shoulders and back was revealed. Kakashi pulled down Naruto’s pants and dug his tongue onto the muscles on his back.

"Naruto," he prayed, and touched his exposed hole with the finger covered with Naruto's saliva. The lubrication was not enough, and Naruto was too tight. He spread the makeshift lube to his entrance, but could barely get in a knuckle.

"You are too tight, Naruto." Kakashi said, half content, half annoyed, "Relax."

"Kakashi," Naruto supported himself on the counter with his elbows, showing his ass to Kakashi like an animal waiting to be mated. Kakashi held his hip and pushed in another knuckle, just to see him strained his neck in pain and desire, "Sensei. Sensei." he chanted, "There’s honey in the cupboard."

It took Kakashi a few seconds to understand his brilliant idea. He pressed his left hand over Naruto's buttocks and opened the cupboard above his head. He took out the familiar-looking jar.

Kakashi didn't know how he could calmly close the cabinet, open the jar, and put the jar aside on a safe place. He only knew how nice and sloppy the honey made Naruto's hole looked, and how Kakashi's fingers were wrapped in honey and smoothly pushed into Naruto's body. His body was open, soft, obedient and mature. When Kakashi crooked three fingers in his body, pressing to that particular direction, Naruto shivered and cried, blindfolded and helplessly trying to look back. Kakashi knew what Naruto wanted, and his unveiled desire soften Kakashi’s heart. He untied his pants and quickly lube his cock, aiming at Naruto's entrance. He leaned over and lifted Naruto’s chin, kissing him on the lips.

The noise in Naruto's throat made Kakashi only want to hear more. He kissed Naruto affectionately, sinking his cock into the heat of his body. Naruto was still tight. His hips were trembling against Kakashi's. Kakashi thrusted in and out shallowly, using his tongue to invade Naruto's mouth in the same fashion. Naruto gradually relaxed, tears soaking his hitaiate, hair smeared on his face, his skin soft and shined with sweat.

Kakashi moved, fucking his hole soaked with honey. Fuck him until he was a sobbing, moaning mess that could only pray Kakashi’s name. Kakashi wanted to imprint the taste of honey into his bones, leaving his seeds in his body, marked by his signature so that people know that Naruto's body was _his_ territory. Naruto raised his head, blindly meeting Kakashi's thrust. As if there was nothing else in the world except Kakashi's cock. Kakashi adjusted his angle and attacked Naruto's body in his favorite angle. The flushing deepened on Naruto's skin. He cried out wantonly, asking Kakashi things like "please" and "harder" and "don't stop", while Kakashi tried to fuck his soul into Naruto’s hole.

"Sensei," Naruto's voice was sharp, shoulders raised, his hole pulsed. Kakashi realized that he was going to come, and Kakashi had not even touched him yet. "Sensei-Sensei-" Kakashi was trapped in his body when Naruto came. He lied on Naruto’s back, feeling every molecule in Naruto tightened with his release. He kissed the skin on Naruto's neck and tasted the alcohol and sweetness of his body. He felt he owned Naruto. He began to thrust again, using his sensitive body after orgasm. Because if Naruto belonged to him, then he could use his body as he pleased. Put honey, his cock or come into his hole, drained him and filled him up. Leave his shape in him till the next day.

Kakashi came with total possessiveness. Naruto whimpered weakly under him, his hole milking Kakashi's come into his passage. Kakashi stayed in Naruto's ass until he had nothing to give. When he pulled out, Naruto's hole was gaping and messy, come mixed with honey leaked on his thighs.

Kakashi leaned over and pushed his come back into the Naruto with his tongue. "Hold it." He patted Naruto's ass and watched Naruto's entrance shivered, trying to contain his come." We don't want to mess up the floor, huh?"

Naruto snorted softly, taking off his hitaiate with a trembling hand, and glared at Kakashi sleepily. "That," he pointed to the jar Kakashi previously destroyed, "was not my fault.”


	6. Chapter 6

After Kakashi cleaned the floor, and Naruto cleaned himself, the alcohol in Naruto’s system finally defeated lust. When Kakashi came out of the bathroom after shower, Naruto was already half dead on bed. He wore his usual sleeping T-shirt with the Uzumaki mark, a hippo sleeping cap on his head.

The love that poured into Kakashi's chest made him almost tripped. Naruto pulled him to the bed with his eyes half closed, and wrapped himself between Kakashi's chest and arm without any query. And Kakashi, well. There was really nothing else Kakashi could do except to hold him and fall asleep.

 

The next morning, Kakashi was awakened by the smell of toasted bread.

He tried to kiss Naruto beside the counter, but Naruto complained about breath and placed him in the bathroom. When he came out, breakfast was already on the table. Naruto’s breakfast was much more normal than Kakashi had imagined; toast, omelet, ham, and honey.

"You should try some," Naruto spread the honey on a piece of bread and handed it to Kakashi. "Shino always bring back good stuff."

Kakashi silently ate the piece of bread. It was perfect. Sitting across the table, Naruto happily attacked his own breakfast, as if he had not been drunk last night.

He should have known Naruto would not have a hangover.

He finished eating the bread and felt he had accumulated enough courage. "I am sorry." He said, but it was still as firm as he had imagined. "I shouldn't have been angry with you last night."

"Hmmph," Naruto's mouth was still full of food. He chewed and swallowed, waving at Kakashi’s general direction, " Hmmmmmmmph –”

"What?"

Naruto finally swallowed the food. "Pakkun told me you are jealous."

"Yo!"

It was at that point Kakashi noticed his traitor ninken was lying at Naruto’s foot contently, stealing ham from Naruto's plate. Obviously he knew Kakashi couldn’t be crossed with him in front of Naruto.

"You don't have to apologize, Sensei. I made mistakes, too. And if this makes you feel better, I’m actually kinda glad? Or to be precise, relieved? Mako says that I only need to leave you to yourself for a few days and everything would clear up. But to tell the truth, I don't really understand what she means..." Naruto's was speaking faster and faster, obviously becoming nervous.

"Hang on. Hang on," Kakashi raised his hand. "Slow down. Why are you relieved? Why does the Princess tell you to leave me to myself?”

"Look," Naruto scratched his nose, a little embarrassed. "Since I came back from this escort mission, you had been...distant. You don’t eat with me or ... touch me. And I thought... oh... I don't know what I thought."

“ _I_ had been distant?" Kakashi exclaimed, " _You_ are the one too busy with the Princess!" But Kakashi began to reflect on his actions. Wa he intentionally avoiding Naruto? Perhaps after witnessing the interaction between the Princess and Naruto, he was too annoyed and avoid a kiss from Naruto. And he did deliberately circumvent the route that Naruto usually take in the Hokage Building once or twice. And he …

"As I’ve said," Parker snorted disdainfully. "Territorial."

"But you...you and the Princess...?"

"Kakashi," Naruto sighed, lifting the hair that fell before Kakashi's eyes. "If you are not too busy being jealous, you may realize that Mako was flirting with her maid all the time. She said that she was grateful to me for rejecting her proposal." He looked at Kakashi meaningfully.

"Ah," Kakashi coughed. "About that..."

"Do you want to tell everyone?" Naruto interrupted him. "Because if you want, we can. You don't need keep this kind of things from me." And Naruto was so dazzling and brave, and Kakashi felt like falling in love all over again.

Naruto leaned to Kakashi, his fingers warmly strocking the back of his hand. The same way Kakashi did when they first kissed. Kakashi raised his hand to lift his chin, chasing Naruto's lips like Icarus chasing the sun.

He tasted like honey.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series. If you like it, I'll translate more!


End file.
